


Love's Eternity

by DahliaPride



Category: nopw
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaPride/pseuds/DahliaPride





	Love's Eternity

When the rivers, lakes and seas go dry  
That is when I'll say goodbye  
When the stars above cease to glow  
That is when my love will slow  
When the sun does not shine  
That is when you'll no longer be mine  
When roses grow grey  
That is when from you I'll stray  
When the earth does not spin  
That is when our love will not win  
Never will it happen


End file.
